


Food Project

by SooooSarcastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone can cook well for no dam reason here, F/M, Jean is the hawt boy, Jean with tattoos, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooooSarcastic/pseuds/SooooSarcastic
Summary: You always thought you life was gonna all focused on you. After all, you live in a amazing apartment in Center City, Philadelphia, and job as a Pantry Chef at Philadelphia Catering Company.But one assignment that paired you up with someone at work would definitely change your life.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I know its gonna be dog shit, but here we go. Also I suggest going to this link: https://www.highspeedtraining.co.uk/hub/kitchen-hierarchy-brigade-de-cuisine/ because I use Chef names in this fic and I'm sure 99% of y'all aren't culinary chefs. But other than that, enjoy besties :)

“Sasha, get away from the turkey!’ You said as you pushed her away from the juicy bird on the counter. You could see the water form in her mouth as she stared at the turkey and said “Imagine the taste of that in my mouth....”. You rolled your eyes as you picked up and brought the turkey over to the long table lined with food that was being cooked for the client. The client was from a company who was hosting a employee family Thanksgiving party.” Turkey looks delicious!” Armin, the patissier, said, looking over your shoulder. You nodded and smiled. Suddenly the Kitchen door flew open. Everyone in the kitchen stopped dead in their tracks as Levi, the head chef walked in and observed the steaming food on the table. He took a soup spoon and dipped it in one of the soups and tasted it. “Holy shit, who did this? Who the fuck made this?” he angrily said as he scanned the room of chefs. The Entremetier, Jean Kirstein stepped forward and slowly raised his hand as he said “I made it sir.”.

Levi whipped his head around and glared at the bold chef who just gave themselves a death warrant. “Tastes like monkey ass. Put more spices into the soup.” he said as he tossed the spoon into the dish sink and walked out of the kitchen. All of the chefs in the kitchen slowly went back to completing their duties in the kitchen. There was Mikasa the Sauté Chef, Eren the Grillardin, Armin the pattisier, Annie the garde manger, Bertholdt the friturier, Ymir the possionier, Reiner the relief cook, Sasha the boucher, Historia the station chef, and finally you at the rotisseur. After some time of the somewhat endless cooking, cleaning, and prepping, all 3 of the highest chefs walked into the kitchen. Something important was about to happen.

Everyone turned to face the 3 highest chefs in the company: Hange Zoe at Sous Chef, Levi Ackerman at Head Chef, and Erwin Smith at Executive Chef standing side by side. “ Alright people listen up, we have multiple reservations from various clients, so we will break people up into duos to tackle all of the requests at once. I will now start calling out partners so listen up.” Erwin announced. As he starts to read off the partners on his clipboard, you start to drift off and think what you will do when you get home, until you hear:” Y/N and…Jean.”. Your head popped up and you quickly glanced at the person you were just paired with. You turned and saw him already staring at you as he quickly looked away when your eyes met. You looked away and looked at the clock on the wall. 4:55. _Time to clock out,_ you thought to yourself as you cleaned your workstation and gathered your things in the staff room.

As you stepped out onto the busy city sidewalk, the cold early December air whipped into your face as you turned to walk back home. “Y/N! Wait up!” someone shouted from behind you. You peeked over your shoulder to none other than Jean jogging down the sidewalk, duffel bag over his shoulder and a long wool dress coat, trying to catch up to you. “Hey, do you mind if I come over your house later tonight so we can get started on the assignment?”, he asked, walking alongside you. You could smell the Hugo Boss cologne as you agreed and said, “Sure thing Jean.”. You gave him your address and phone number. “I’ll be there at 7 PM, on the dot.” he said. He waved goodbye as he turned to walk back to his own house. You wondered as you turned down the street to your house how you two will get along.

**A/N: HI BESTIES! Sorry this chapter was so short, Still planning on the next chapter. Next chapter comes out on Monday, 1/9 at 7 PM EST since I have basketball practice :/**


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jean start on the new assignment ahead of time. Will you two get along, or fall apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI AGAIN BESTIES! Chapter 2 of 15! Thanks for reading my fic so far. I've really been trying to type out my fic every moment I can, but since in PA, schools are starting to open slightly again, I will be at school a lot as well as sports. Other than that, have a good day besties and enjoy! TW: MENTION OF RAPE  
> KEY:  
> ***-time skip

As you stepped into your apartment, you could hear the pitter patter of little paws running across the wood floor as you 2 month old Lab, Coco, ran up to you and greeted you. "Who's a good boy? Yes you are, Yes you are!" you praised him, rubbing his Chocolate brown fur on his belly. " Now now, Coco, we have a visitor coming soon, so I want you to be on your best behavior, ok? Can you do that for mommy?" you said. He eagerly wagged his tail, signaling he got your message and ran off to his toys sprawled across the living room.

 _Now, time to get the apartment and order and out of work clothes,_ you thought to yourself, walking to your room and undressing down to your undergarments. You slid open your closet and picked out what you were going to wear that night: skinny jeans, with a Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie. As you pulled down your hoodie onto you, you got a notification from you phone. It was a text message from Jean: " _I just got into the elevator, be there in 2 minutes"_ it read. 

After what seemed like 30 seconds rather than 2 minutes, a knock rang from the door. You briskly walked to the door and opened it to find Jean standing on the other side. He smiled and waved at you, "Hey Y/N.". "Hey Jean." You greeted and smiled back him, allowing him to come inside the apartment. He took off his long coat to reveal a white dress shirt that perfectly fit him. You stared at his toned biceps that pierced through the sleeves of the shirt. He was also wearing black Dickies work pants, as well as tan chukkas. 

You both started to talk over plans for what you were going to cook for the assignment. The client was reserving for a 55th birthday party, so you both agreed on something casual but fancy to cook.

You both didn't talk much while you were cooking, except for the occasional "Hey Y/N, can you pass me that," and vice versa, or " How's the food looking?".

As you were flipping the grub burgers, you suddenly hear Jean shout, "Aw shit, on my dam white shirt." You turned to see Jean trying to rub off soy sauce off his shirt. "Oh don't worry, I'll go grab one of my bigger t-shirts," you said, walking back into your bedroom and into your closet. You took the biggest t-shirt you had on you, a black Men's XL, out of your closet and walked back to the kitchen. You turned the corner and stopped dead in your tracks at the spectacle you were witnessing

Jean had his dress shirt off and was trying to rub it off with hot water. You observed what you could see, as he tried to clean off his shirt. His toned back muscles, which weren't super muscular, but very toned, and his top half of his body formed a perfect V into his waist. But the things that stood out were...his tattoos.

On his right shoulder blade he had a memorial tattoo reading: "Marco, 1995-2018". On his spine, in vertical letters, it read "See the good". And on both arms, he had sleeve tattoos from his shoulders down to his wrist.

He noticed you looking and turned to face you. When he turned to face you, his front revealed a defined 8 pack, perfectly aligned and straight. Lost without words, you handed him the t-shirt. You noticed the redness starting to form on his cheeks and felt your face starting to get hot as well. "Well, uh, you think we should maybe stop for the night?" Jean asked as he put on the shirt. "Yeah, I'm tired anyways. You wanna stay for a couple of drinks?" you asked him, pulling out two wine glasses. He nodded and you both sat down on the sectional couch in the living room.

You poured a glass of wine for him and one for you and started to drink. You turned on the TV and turned on a Rom Com. You both started to talk about your personal lives and you learned about his best friend, Marco, who died in a car accident 3 years ago, as well as his previous relationships. As the night progressed on, you started to get a little drunk and started flirting with him, eventually laying your head on his shoulder on the couch. You stared to fall asleep as the living room slowly faded into darkness.

***

You woke up the next morning, but in your bedroom instead of the living room. _I could have sworn I fell asleep in the living room, how'd I get here?_ , you thought to yourself looking around the room. You felt the pillow rise and fall underneath your head. "Why is the pillow breathing?" You whispered to yourself, confused.

But as you turned, you saw that the "pillow" you were laying on, was in fact, Jean, leaning up against the headboard of the bed, fast asleep.

You gasped and his eyes fluttered open. He gasped as he tried to move off the bed but fell off the bed. Since he was holding you with one arm he brought you down with him. His fall sounded like it hurt a lot worse, so you looked up to ask if he was ok.

When you looked up, his face was only about 2 inches from yours and you immediately felt your face get burning hot, and you saw a red-pink blush start to form on his cheeks. You both shot up, standing facing each other. Standing in that bedroom made you feel... safe. _Am I starting to have feelings for him?_ you thought to your self. " Well, uh- I should be heading out now, have to go somewhere later today." Jean said, picking up his coat off the floor. You nodded and opened the bedroom door, but before leaving, he said "Bye, Y/N." and he headed out the front door.

You sighed as you fell back down onto you bed. You started to think, what happened last night? Did he take advantage of you? Did he...rape you? Nothing hurt anywhere. You sat up and you started to undress to take a shower, trying to recollect what happened last night after you fell asleep. 


	3. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up about my posting

Hey guys,

I know a lot of you guys came from my TikTok, but just in case you didn't see, I won't be posting as much because schools are starting to open up in PA and sports as well. I try to type out as much on this story as I can. Every minute I get, I type my chapters out so you guys can enjoy them. So, as I said before, I won't be posting much due to school and sports. Please try to spread this story on social media (Mostly TikTok, cause I know how crazy the aot fandom get on a fic on TikTok), I would really love it to see people read my work. Anyways, Love you guys, and I'll try to post the next chapter Friday, at 12 PM EST so y'all get a break from online school. Love ya besties :)!

> - _SooooSarcastic_


	4. uhm so hi

hey yall...

So as you may know ,I havent updated this in a OVER month, and thats because my mom took my phone and blocked this site on my computer :/

I am legit writing this on my oculus quest rn so yuh. I might discontinue this one cause I dont even like Jean, and my besty requested me to do it so...

Anyways Hange is bae and bye bye :D


End file.
